villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Proctor Servantis
Proctor Servantis is the leader of the Rooters and the main antagonist in the sixth story arc of Ben 10: Omniverse. He was voiced by Charlie Adler, who also played Blarney T. Hokestar and Collectimus. Appearance Servantis' human appearance looks identical to Driscoll's. After he became a Cerebrocrustacean hybrid, Servantis has crimson red skin and bushy and spiky eyebrows, similar to Dr. Psychobos'. He has a massive brain which is colored orange-red that can open from its shell and blast electricity, like all Cerebrocrustaceans. History Background At an unspecified time in the past, Servantis ended up in the Null Void for unknown reasons. There, he created a Blackops Plumber team known as the Rooters. His team designed Proto-Tech Armors that are darkened in color than the one Rook wears. They also specialize in warding off Null Void creatures in order to create their own hideout. 5 Years Prior to Omniverse After Kevin Levin changed back from his first mutation and escaped Incarcecon with Kwarrel's help, he was left stranded in the Null Void. The Rooters found him and brought him to their lair, where they forcibly used him as a conductor in order to fuse other Null Void prisoners with alien DNA (such as Servantis to a Cerebrocrustacean; Peirce Wheels to Argit; Helen Wheels to a Kiniceleran; Manny Armstrong to a Tetramand; and Alan Albright to a Pyronite). Together, they made up the Amalgam Kids and according to Kevin, they used to do "awful things" in the past. After Ben removed the Omnitrix, there was no more use for a team. So, Servantis erased the Almagram Kids' memories to make them forget they ever met the Rooters or each other and sent them back to Earth. He also tricked Max into watching over them by implanting a false memory in his and Mrs. Levin's heads about Max having an Osmosian partner named Devin Levin, who is Kevin's alleged father that was killed by Ragnarok. ''Omniverse'' Servantis first appeared in "The Rooters of All Evil", where he and three other members of the Rooters (Swift, Phil and Leander) invaded Plumbers HQ searching for Kevin. Max has Blukic and Driva distract the Rooters while Ben sneaks out to Kevin's garage to warn thar the Rooters are after him. Unfortunately, Swift and Leander catch Ben and report to Servantis, who reads Max's mind and figures out Kevin's location. At first, Kevin claims that he doesn't know the Rooters. However, after bumping heads with Servantis while the latter was using his electrokinetic powers, he remembers everything. Zed attacks the Rooters so that Ben and Kevin can escape in Kevin's car. Upon returning to Plumbers HQ, Kevin reveals that Osmos V (Aggregor's presumed home planet) doesn't exist as it is merely a myth made up by Servantis. He also finds out that Osmosians aren't an alien species, but average human beings with energy-absorbtion powers (although, according to Servantis, each Osmosian has a unique power) and that Servantis was the one who named the species. When asked by Phil how many partners he had, Max replies: "There is one I'd like to forget" and Kevin mentions his father. Max then realizes that he never had a partner named Devin Levin as it was all an imagination implanted in his head by Servantis. Ben as Gravattack tosses the Rooters and shuts off the lights so that Kevin can escape as well as smashing all the cameras so that Servantis can't track. After reading the Plumbers' mind and seeing that none of them know Kevin's whereabouts, Servantis grows frustrated and orders his team to retreat as they all exit through a Null Void portal. In "Weapon XI: Part 1", Servantis plans on reforming the Amalgam Kids and sends his henchmen to capture them (except Pierce, who was killed by the Forever Knights in Ultimate Alien). When informed by Swift that Kevin is also recruiting them, he decides to let Kevin do his dirty work for him. To his surprise, however, Kevin shows up alone. Unfortunately, his team follows him to the Null Void and Servantis brainwashes Manny Helen and Alan into obeying him once more. He also encases himself and Kevin in a force field for a one-on-one conversation while Ben Gwen and Rook fight the Amalgam Kids. Servantis explains to Kevin that his entire purpose after being released from the Null Void is to get close to Ben in order to turn him over to the Rooters. Kevin refuses to believe that Ben is "the coming storm" as he is nothing more than an innocent child who saved the universe several times. However, Servantis manages to influence him anyway by leading him to believe that Ben is the one responsible for everything that has happened to the Amalgams and for imprisoning Kevin in the Null Void when he was a child. Eventually, Kevin gives in and rejoins the Rooters, much to Ben's dismay. In "Weapon XI: Part 2", Servantic sics the Amalgam Kids after Ben's group who are still trying to escape the Null Void. Later, Ben's group returns and Gutrot uses a specialized chemical to trick a Way Bad into attacking the Rooters. According to Argit in a flashback, Servantis had the same plan about destroying Ben years ago but was forced to release them when Ben removed the Omnitrix. Gwen and Rook battle Swift and Leander while Argit cowardly escapes and releases all his quills on Phil. Ben tries to reason with Kevin, but he absorbs his Omnitrix and mutates for the fifth time (the fourth being in a flashback recalled by Argit in the same episode). In that form, Kevin easily defeats Ben and the Amalgam Kids take him to be destroyed in a life-draining machine. However, to everyone's surprise, Kevin betrays Servantis revealing that he was only pretending to rejoin the Rooters to get close enough to free the Amalgam Kids from his control, as well as breaking his loyalty neuro-matrix to keep him locked out of the Amalgams Kids' heads forever. Servantis is last seen standing outside his hideout with Swift, Leander and an unconscious Phil covered in Argit's quills. Magistrata, the Plumber who created the Rooters, comes in with Max and Magister Patelliday to rescue Ben's group. Magistrata explains that The Rooters cannot be arrested due to their link to the Plumbers. So instead, she just strips them off of all their technology and their hideout vanishes; thus leaving them stranded in the Null Void. Ben teasingly warns them to beware the Way Bads and after he and his team leaves, a Way Bad attacks The Rooters. Powers and Abilities Servantis is immensely intelligent and has a superior intellect than any of the Plumbers. After he became a Cerebrocrustacean hybrid, Servantis possesses electrokinesis. Using his electrokinesis, Servantis can both read other people's thoughts and implant false backstories in their heads, as he did with Max. He can also erase other people's memories to make them forget a certain part of their lives, such as how he made Kevin, Argit, Manny, Helen, Pierce and Alan forget ever meeting the Rooters in the Null Void or having been sent to attack Ben in the past. Another undisclosed attribute of his powers is electrical Telekinesis, using it to erect force fields, psychically revert a Taydenite absorbed Kevin Levin back to default form and even hurling one The Rooters own armored convoys into the side of the their base with his mind.﻿ ﻿ Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Mutated Category:Hybrids Category:Kidnapper Category:Unseen Category:Abusers Category:Mischievous Category:Liars Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Creator Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Betrayed Category:Imprisoned Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Slaver Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Inmates